All These Different Feelings
by Tsukoyamei Uchiha
Summary: Tsukoyamei was never in a good life for long and with her parents killed and her seperated from her family Orochimaru found her, abused her until she got away and Itachi found her making her learn that not everything involves punishment. Warning Yaoi here
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pain

Tsukoyamei looked at her baby brother Deidara and smiled at the baby 'he was so cute and pretty.' She looked up at her mom "Miharu-sama what is his name?" "His name is Deidara, Tsuki." Her mother called her by her nickname she jumped into her mother's arms she was extremely happy and her mom hugged her and they both looked at Deidara.

(Five years later)

Tsukoyamei looked at her brother with hate "Deidara I can't believe you just did that!" she pounced on him taking him to the ground. She pinned him there on the floor "Eat dirt little brother it's what you get for destroying my art like that you little brat." Tsukoyamei could hardly sympathize with her little brother right now he had totally just ruined her painting!

Deidara was surprised by her attack "L-let me go, I'll make it up to you I swear!" his voice showed his panic and she let him go. He got up and scowled "Sister why do you care so much about it anyway?" he asked her "because art is a delight and it makes me peaceful." Deidara walked off not liking art at all he would never get into it he swore that he wouldn't be entranced by it like his sister.

Deidara looked at his room it was empty as ever and he was waiting for the newest of the family to come wondering if it was going to be another sister or a brother he liked the second choice better. He got up from his bed about to see how his mom was doing when he heard a scream obviously one of pain. He was terrified what on earth was going on it was too much for a four year old like him to take. Outside the door he saw his sister run to their mother and help her.

Tsukoyamei carried her mother she was about to have the baby and she started running as fast as she could to the hospital. They had gotten there in time and Tsukoyamei sighed handing over Miharu to the staff as they laid her on the bed.

Tsukoyamei ran off thoughts of Deidara on her mind she had to get there quick just incase someone might come into the house and do something that would make her regret leaving him alone.

Tsukoyamei then opened the door it was still locked but that didn't change her mind set she ran around the house till she came upon his room. She opened the door to find Deidara still there she went over and hugged him "Would you like to go to the hospital?" her brother nodded and they started to walk on when they had heard a crash.

Tsukoyamei freaked out but didn't make a sound and she put her hand over Deidara's mouth putting her finger to her lips. She cradled him in her arms and tried to be quiet when she stepped on a piece of glass. She was frightened and tried to run to the door but even her incredible speed couldn't save her.

The man whiter than a sheet grabbed her arm and she screamed trying to break his hold on her but she wasn't really strong. The man smacked her more like a punch and she fell to the ground he had punched her in the stomach and it hurt.

The man then kicked her in the stomach while she lay there and she groaned and she heard her brother whimper in pain. Her fist tightened and then she was hit with another blow this time to the head luckily he had just missed her temple. Tears ran down her face and she realized that she was covered in gashes from where he had kicked her. She felt the blood she was in a pool of her own blood as she took another kick to the ribs. She was thrown into the wall a whimper came out with a last breath as she passed out from blood loss and the pain. She then woke up later to find her brother nudging her telling her to wake up. She opened her eyes to see that her brother was alright she had gotten the brunt of the attack she looked at her arms checking them "Where am I?"

"At the hospital" Deidara replied she looked and saw her mom sitting across the room holding a baby. "What happened am I still hurt? And what about that man?" she shuddered as she thought of him.

Her mother got up "you're alright Tsuki they healed you as fast as they could and that man he ran away his name I forget but he is a criminal." Her mother looked angry as she talked about him so she moved on to a new subject "mom so how did it go?" she looked at the baby "Is it a boy or a girl?" She looked eagerly for the response "It is a girl Tsukoyamei her name is Muchico." Tsukoyamei looked at the newest member of the family and smiled at the baby and she whispered "Hey Muchico."

(Three year time skip)

Muchico looked at her brother who was working with some clay from the other side of the room. She then walked up to him "Hey Deidara can your hands make out?" she asked him giggling as she said it and then she ran off. She knew the impending doom and as she ran she saw her older sister leaning against the wall out of the way. She grinned as she saw the smile on Tsukoyamei's face and felt her brother grab her by the arms restraining her. "What on earth do you think that you'll accomplish with that?" he asked her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He was getting angrier by the second when Tsukoyamie walked up to them and pulled them apart "alright you two no fighting okay."

Tsukoyamei sat there her siblings were waiting for Miharu to come back from work. When all of the sudden the heard glass break and heard shouting saying that they were going to kill anyone in here. She then made sure that her siblings got away so she shoved them out the back door telling them to run while she took the front door into the crowd. And she ran as fast as she could moving at the speed of light as she traveled to who knows where until she found that after two days without food that she collapsed in front of a gate in a city.

She woke up and found that she was near the heart of the village and she opened her eyes seeing that she was in the middle of a room. She looked around till she saw a boy around her age maybe a little bit older by a couple months and a woman she was pretty. "Well it seems that or visitor has woken up" the woman chimed and the boy with long black hair and coal black eyes looked at her they matched her eyes.

She blushed looking away 'oh man I hate this feeling so much!' she thought to herself. She stood up "who are you two?" she asked them "I am Mikoto" Tsuki that looked at the boy "I am Itachi nice to meet you." The woman walked outside saying goodbye and she was left alone with him. One second he was there at the other side of the room the next second he was right in front of her pushing her against the wall and kissing her.

She freaked and screamed but it was muffled by him kissing her and she just stood there letting him do it to her. After five minutes he let go for a gasp as he got some air but she didn't do that she had been breathing through her nose the whole time. Her legs where starting to shake and she whimpered she was afraid of being touched since the man that had almost killed her had touched her where she would not like to think and she was afraid he might do the same. "N-no please don't!" she started crying and he let go of her and she looked up surprised. Itachi looked at her sympathetically 'what on earth happened to her to make her so afraid like this after all, all I did was kiss her.'

Tsukoyamei bowed her head as she saw Itachi look at her surprised "Hey would you like to talk about it?" he asked she shook her head no she didn't want this talk to continue. She then stumbled and was about to trip and hit the floor when a pair of hands caught her and she gasped and ran away to the other corner of the room "Please don't hurt me for doing that!"

She held up her hands as a form of protection "Doing what?" he asked "for losing my balance." She then remembered that with the man she was abused for the slightest misstep and he grabbed her arm pulling her outside. She whimpered as she cried until she found herself in front of a crystal clear pond it was beautiful. She was still crying but not because of terror but because of happiness and Itachi turned to look at her with a smile.

She sat on the ground the grass was so nice and soft she hadn't relaxed in a long time ever since she left her home and was taken by the pale man that had hurt her and was hurt but in a different way. Itachi sat down and grabbed her hand massaging it, it felt good and she moaned quietly to herself. Itachi then got up grabbing her arm "Come on lets go around the city" Tsukoyamei whimpered but nodded she didn't like crowds of people after what they did to her house and being away from them for so long. As they traveled into the city she clutched to him digging her nails into his arm he winced.

"Can you let up on the grip please its alright these people wont hurt you" he raised his eyebrow waiting for her to let go and he sighed relieved when she loosened it. He noticed it was only a little just enough for her nails to not dig into his arm and they walked on and he pointed all the places to her. They then came across where Itachi was working it was the FBI. "Here we are princess this is where I work I find people that are criminals and put them away."

She looked at the building and then back at him he then nudged her to go ahead and she nodded stepping inside. "Now tell me what your name is?" Itachi asked her she trembled "T-Tsuko-Tsukoyamei." "Tsukoyamei I need you to tell me what the person looks like that did this to you so we can find him." She nodded and he opened the doors letting her walk in and she heard the door slam shut, she jumped and he put his arms on her shoulders. "Please don't be alarmed by that Tsuki its only the door closing and she nodded and walked till Itachi opened a door to a room and she walked in and he issued her to sit in the chair."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please sit in that chair" he instructed her and she obeyed she sat in the chair and the door opened and a tall man with red hair walked in the room. Tsukoyamei was about to get out of the chair when Itachi grabbed her arms holding her down putting her back into the chair. He put the loose hair back into its place

"It's alright Tsukoyamei he wont hurt you he just has some questions to ask you." Tsukoyamei relaxed at his touch and nodded sitting down and she looked at the ground trying to not look at the man who was just over twenty years older than her.

She watched as he sat down in the other chair across from her and watched him cross his legs and grab a clip board. "So Tsukoyamei is it?" the man asked her and she nodded but only a little. "I have some important questions for you will you answer them?"

She looked up at Itachi who was standing next to her and he nodded for her to go on. "Yes" she whispered "Tell me what has happened to you, we need to know the answer so we can catch him." She listened to him talk and she started to shake "I-I don't remember his name but he reminds me of a snake.

He is whiter than any sheet I have ever seen, with long black hair." She then shuddered at talking about him remembering what he had done to her. "Are you okay Tsukoyamei?" the red head asked "just remembering something I rather not talk about."

He got up and said "That's it Itachi, for information parts anyway we need some DNA from her it would be nice to know her history and who she is related to." Itachi nodded "Come on Tsuki we have to go to another room" she got up and walked in between two. She then watched as the older one opened the door and walked around and she saw other people she gripped Itachi's arm again.

He jumped "Owww! Tsukoyamei let go!" she whimpered as he yelled at him her master was angry and it scared her. He then looked at her sympathetically and petted her hair "its okay Tsuki-chan I'm sorry for yelling at you."

He then hugged her and she whimpered again he smoothed her hair and someone coughed and Itachi turned around "can you please not molest the poor girl Itachi and especially not in front of us."

Itachi glared at the blond man with his long hair cascading down his shoulders he looked familiar for some reason. Tsukoyamei checked him out but could not remember him at all just a feeling. Itachi looked at Tsuki looking Deidara like that '_what on earth is she doing?_'

Deidara shifted uncomfortably in his black shoes _'I can't believe she is staring at me it makes me feel awkward nut she looks like my sister just an older version. But that's impossible she died years ago when she saved me and my little sister as a distraction.'_ Deidara then opened his mouth "What's with the perplexed look girl see something you like?" He asked to be funny but he felt a rush of air and then felt a fist make contact with his face making him stumble.

"W-what the hell was that hnn?!" Deidara asked Itachi as Deidara got back up to his feet balancing himself. "Never say that again! You have no right to talk to her like that leave you pervyness out of this Deidara-san."

Deidara's cheek was red already from where Itachi had hit him and they ignored him and they took a strand of hair from Tsukoyamei they had a hard time fitting it in the jar because it was so long. They were free to leave for the day and right before Itachi and Tsukoyamei left Itachi stopped and turned to face the redhead "Sasori thank you for being nice and calm with her." Sasori nodded and Itachi turned back around and started walking.

Itachi took his key out of his pocket and put it in the door opening it and let her walk in before him and once she did this he walked in and closed the door locking it. Tsukoyamei looked at him questionably as he did this. "Don't worry about me locking the door Tsuki-chan I just don't want a certain person to come in since he is very annoying since he is rude to girls." "Who is that?" she questioned the Uchiha "No one and I hope you wont be meeting him."

Itachi then looked at the door _'man I really hope Madara doesn't come today after all he hates woman and what will he think when he sees me with her?'_ Itachi groaned and sat on the couch he turned on the TV and he patted the seat next to him.  
He looked at her "Aren't you tired of standing?" Itachi asked and she shook her head.

Tsukoyamei just stared at him confused why would he want her to sit down? And she heard Itachi groan as she just stood there confused. And she sat down next to her master and he pulled her close to him "Ita-Itachi!" she stammered and then she heard the door click and creak open.

Itachi pushed her away quick and got up trying to make it look like he was doing something else then with Tsuki. _'Damn which one of those fools came here?'_ he thought to himself. Itachi looked up to see a tall man with long shaggy black hair.

Itachi cursed under his breath _'crap it's him! The person I didn't want to come here at all darn you Madara.'_ Itachi put on a quick smile for the man and noticed that Madara was looking at Tsukoyamei with a glare. He saw her tremble in the couch trying to hide from him he didn't like this feeling between the two of them. He saw Madara look at him lovingly "Hey Ita-san" Madara called him by his nickname and he blushed.

Madara walked across the room closing the distance between them and he hugged him with a big fat grin. Tsukoyamei hissed as the guy hugged her master like that she hated seeing him with someone else. "Well well well it seems we have a cat in our presence come here kitty kitty. Well at least she is pretty but still not right for you" Madara smirked as he said this he wanted to stay with Itachi and win the prize and not to mention he hated women.

Itachi then shoved him away "Never say that again as long as you keep that attitude for my guest I want you out of my house!" Madara stammered "W-what but she is only a measly woman!" Itachi lost his temper "I SAID OUT NOW!!!!" Itachi threw him out the house in a fury. He closed the door with a slam and sighed "I am truly sorry for that disgrace its okay Madara-san is just like that."

* * *

Deidara looked at his watch and sighed he wondered how long Sasori-sama would take to get here. "Oh man I thought that he didn't like waiting or making other people wait so what does this mean?" Deidara heard the door click and in came the redhead "Sasori-dana!" Deidara pounced on the man. He started to nibble on his ear he loved seeing his man "Oh okay Deidara you have to get off of me for a second that is not the only reason that I came I have news for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori sighed as he looked at Deidara when he was finally off of him. "What I have to say you have to promise not to freak out at what I am going to tell you" he waited for his lover to respond in some way and he finally got a nod from him.

At this he pulled out the folded up papers and cleared his throat "I've heard the story of your wonderful older sister Tsukoyamei that sacrificed herself and died for you and your younger sister from you before. Well what if I told you that your sister isn't dead, that she is actually alive?" Deidara looked a little angry at this, "What do you mean by that hnnn!? you better not be messing with me."

He shook his head "No, it's not like that, I have proof that the woman we saw today at work with the long blonde hair that was with Itachi was actually your Tsukoyamei."

Sasori watched as Dei's face went from calm to pissed off "Don't do that Sasori-dana! Don't give me false hope" Sasori shook his head, "No Dei, it's not like that, here," he handed him the papers, "take a look at these and it will help you solve your doubt." Sasori then leaned in and kisses him on the ear while Deidara read the papers and his eyes slowly widened as he read the papers farther...

* * *

Tsukoyamei tried her best to hide even farther into the couch, that man, she disliked that man that just came very much for looking at her master that way, it arose anger in her. She was still shivering till Itachi came over and sat down, pulling her to him, she felt his arms around her waist. She let her head rest against his chest, he was so warm, she liked this master much better than her first one.

"I'm sorry Tsukoyamei that you had to deal with that, I had hoped that he wouldn't have come here with you around, I should have made sure he wouldn't be able to get in better than I did." She raised her head from his chest and looked at him "I didn't like him very much, the way he was staring at you master, it made me angry and scared."

He looked back at her "Master? Tsuki, I am not your master at all, and you wont have to deal with that man again, I will protect you" at this she shook her head.

"No, you are my master, you saved me from the last one, taking me in, and no, I protect and please my master in anyway I can" she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. He looked so surprised when she did that, "Do you want me right now? You seemed to want me, when you kissed me at your family's place and before the horrible man came here you seemed about to kiss me again. You aren't like the last master, you are gentle with me and I'm not afraid for you to touch me now that I've seen what you are really like" her face hovered over his.

"You are even holding me now, I told you I please my master in anyway and will be anything for them" her hair started to fall over her eyes as she leaned over him as he fell back on the couch voluntarily.

She nuzzled him, hearing the tv in the background "You can have your way with me if that's what you want right now" she got no response from him and started to remove her shirt when his hand reached out all of the sudden and stopped her. His hand had rested upon her hand, "No Tsukoyamei, not tonight, tonight I think it best that we just cuddle here on the couch and watch tv."

She then laid on top of him, her head back against his chest as she really relaxed for the first time in a long time since she had left her home.

When it was time for bed, Itachi refused for her to sleep on the couch and he only had his bed to sleep on so he invited her to sleep in the bed with him. She thought it was a sign, one that meant that he really did like her and wanted her but was holding himself back now. She sighed as she changed into a shirt of his which was really big on her and covered her legs, so besides that she left only her underwear on and he had only his boxers on and she go under the covers with him.

They continued to cuddle and eventually fell asleep, Tsukoyamei being all spread out over him eventually in their sleep.


End file.
